


Stranger

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Edward Cullen - Freeform, F/M, Midnight Sun, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Edward Cullen x reader (fluff)
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	Stranger

The energy around him began to shift, Edward had to let go of Bellas hand, it felt as if his dead heart was racing in his chest, hammering against his ribcage, a lump began to form in his throat, Edward felt like he was suffocating. “Edward?”, Bellas frantic voice brought the Cullens attention onto the pair, he was backing away from her touch, a wave of guiltiness overcame him, how could he have ever forgotten about her, “oh god”, Alice breathed out before another vision crashed upon her. 

“What is it? Alice?”, the pixie like vampire stared at her brother, golden eyes focused on his trembling form, “Edward, I-”, all of their eyes snapped towards the windows, down to the forest, making out the shape of someone standing at the edge of the trees, staring at them. His instincts were taking over, his body was working on autopilot, Edward stormed down the stairs, following the pulling sensation in his chest, out into the forest. 

A gasp left his lips as his feet came to a sudden halt, he grasped his chest, eyes snapping towards the girl that stood in front of him. She looked different, yet so familiar, eyes glistering in the moon light, a smile on her lips as she reached her hand out for him to take. “(Y/n)!”, Alice darted out of the house, past Edward, straight into the girls arms, tightly squeezing her, the overwhelming need to cry overcame Alice as she tried to pull (y/n) even closer. 

None of the Cullens were moving, a confused expression on Bellas face as she watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes, not knowing why her boyfriend was acting that strange, eyes taking in (y/n)s frame. “What a pleasant surprise.”, Carlisle stepped towards (y/n), chuckling as she escaped out of Alices embrace, falling right into his arms, taking in the all familiar scent, “I missed you”, she whispered against his neck. 

Edward was still frozen on the spot, his head was racing, confusing throughs were creeping inside of his mind, this didn’t make any sense. Finally (y/n) turned towards him once again, pushing him out of his state, flinging herself into his arms, head pressed against his chest, not noticing the way Bella began to tense, eyebrows furrowed together as she watched the pair. “Hello Edward.”, he visibly gulped as he ran a hand through her hair, not missing the way the old familiar tingles were shooting up his spine, (y/n) still had that effect on him. 

The family had moved inside, (y/n) in tow, curious eyes watching Bella interlace her fingers with Edwards, frowning as he didn’t even spare her one glance, eyes still attached to (y/n). “If I may ask, who are you?”, Bella was seated next to Edward, the soft fabric of the sofa pressed into (y/n)s back as she sat across of the pair. “Should I?”, she was looking at Edward, waiting for an answer, not knowing how much she could tell Bella, without scaring her off. “(Y/n) is Edwards mate.”, Rosalie couldn’t stop herself from speaking out, a smirk on her lips as she watched Bellas expression change, “Rosalie!”, Carlisle called her out, a displeased look on his pale face. 

It took them a while to cover the basics, telling Bella all about the way (y/n) and Edward had met in the early twenties, how (y/n) was one of the oldest and strongest vampires to walk this earth and lastly how she and Edward had fallen in love. They had been dating for years, surviving the second world war, moving around with the clan, supporting them as much as (y/n) could, but at one point they had to part ways, (y/n) knew what she had to do, in order to keep her mate safe. Yes, mate, it had always been quite obvious to the pair, that they were mates, hence why (y/n) did everything to protect him. The family had guessed that she had died ages ago, they had last seen her in the late 50s, a long time ago. But deep down, Edward had always known, that he’d see her again at one point, so he used Bella as a distraction, something to pass his time with, not caring how egoistical and selfish that may seem. 

“Maybe I should have given you guys a heads-up, I am sorry.”, (y/n) felt just as confused as Edward, she had terribly missed him and his family, not thinking about the possibility, that Edward could have moved on, because, why should he, after all? But, (y/n) kind of understood his reasons, not knowing how she would have reacted, if she would have thought that he was dead. Too many expressions crossed Bellas face as she rose from the sofa, stumbling out of the room, down the stairs, Edward hot on her heels, they would need to talk about the situation either way. 

(Y/n) couldn’t help but feel anxious, she wasn’t a home wrecker, it had never been her intention to rip him away from Bella, this whole scenario felt weird, awkward. 

She had been spending a few hours with the Cullens, still waiting for his return, mind completely focused on Edward, not knowing what she should expect. Would he leave Bella? Would he tell (y/n) to back off and leave Forks? Her mind was racing. 

It took him almost five hours to return, emotionless expression on his face as he stepped into the living room, eyes automatically drawn to (y/n)s, Edward was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of his chest. “We’ll give you some time to talk.”, Carlisle patted (y/n) knee, leaving the both of them on their own, giving them some much needed privacy. 

Edward sat down next to her, he grasped her hands, eyes dancing across her skin, fingers moving along the lines of her palm, pressing a kiss onto her skin. “I missed you. Existing without you by my side, destroyed me, ripped me apart, my life had no true meaning anymore. Bella was the first one in many years, that gave me some kind of peace, reassurement. It was obvious to me, and probably my family as well, that I could never love her nearly as much as I love you, (y/n). I can’t keep on living without you near, please, I am begging you, stay.”. 

She grasped his chin, forcing his eyes off her hands, she darted her tongue out, wetting her lips, before pressing them onto his. It felt as if her insides were exploding, so much better than she could remember, her whole body was on fire, Edward pulled her into his lap, not finding the strength to let go of her lips. A wolf whistle ripped them out of their little bubble, heads snapping towards Emmett and Jasper, (y/n) buried her head in the crook of his head, chuckling against his skin. Life had found its proper meaning once again, hearts were finally mended together.


End file.
